Mysterious Message
by blueflame922
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi gets a weird message on his new phone. (KHR x MM plot mix) One-shot Intro I do not own Mystic Messenger.


**New thing. Could be just a one shot? Idk. But lately the craze out in the world lately has been about Mystic Messenger. T^T Geez, I've lost hours of sleep, but the plot is very very eye catching and interesting. So, I kinda got a plot bunny into mixing KHR & MM. So for now, it'll probably be a one shot unless many readers want it to continue lolol. Anyways, enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mystic Messenger nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn. They belong to their respectful owners, Cheritz and Amano Akira-san. Thank you.**

* * *

When Sawada Tsunayoshi got his first actual advanced cellphone, he felt extremely lost on how to use it. It was one of those luxurious phones that Namimori had been crazed about lately since the ad came out.

The Cherri phone.

Apparently, it had good functions; it contained extended battery life, took great pictures, had massive space, and was overall was a good phone. The catch?

It was _EXPENSIVE_.

Not something that 19 year old Tsuna could afford. He was in his second year of college, and was working part-time at a cafe near his house to help cover the expenses he needed to help out with, and with that there was definitely no room left to buy a phone. His old one was crumbling, literally, but the brunette couldn't care less of its condition. As long as it worked, he didn't need to get a new one. Besides, it was a memoir of his old love, who had dumped him two years ago and left him for her job. It was the only thing that remained of her. He thought that he wasn't quite ready to let go of it just yet. Not until it broke to the last chip.

And thus a prophecy was said and done. One afternoon, after Tsuna's morning classes were done at Universirty, his best friend Gokudera Hayato had accidentally bumped into him near the hallway. Tsuna, with his face pale sheet white did not expect what was to come, but knew that even with the slightest fall, his silver flip phone would cease to work.

He tried his best to catch the falling object, and nearly sprained his ankle for doing so, but alas his effort was in vain. He stood on the floor not only in pain, but seeing an absolutely broken piece of technology in front of him. His backpack was sprawled in front of it, his books and papers also thrown over the ground.

Gokudera apologized many many times, and even offered his friend his own phone or to buy one for him, but Tsuna was too occupied trying to figure out how to get a new one by himself. The boy kindly said it was fine and that thanks to him he could finally get a new phone. Gokudera had been with him since middle and high school and he'd known the whole history behind the small device. It was like a relief to both their souls as they both knew it was time for Tsuna to let Haru go. The relationship hadn't been healthy anyways. So, now it was time for the search. The hard part was going to be financially. But he didn't need to worry about that.

He had no idea how or why, but his missing father had heard the news that his cell had broken, so he had sent enough money for him to buy a new one; and he had strongly recommended the latest Cherri phone. Tsuna didn't want to accept the gift, at all. His dad was rarely there for him. Why accept the gift of an every so often disappearing dad?

He was going to give the money to his mother instead, but he definitely needed a phone not only for school and his friends, but for work and at home as well. So, feeling displeased about his decision, he grabbed the check, cashed it, and muttered all the way to the Cherri Store to get his phone. He didn't really know how it functioned, but with the help of one of Cherri's staff, he was able to learn the basics. If he wanted to text, he had to click the chat bubble app. Same for calling and taking photos. If he wanted to download games and apps, he needed to go to the Cheri App Store in the phone to get them. It sounded fairly easy to him.

The exhausted brunette sighed, ruffled his hair, and opened the door to his house. The lights were off, but the windows were open so Tsuna assumed that his mother probably left to go get some groceries for tonight's dinner. He climbed up the stairs, opened the door to his clean and speck room (his mother had come in to clean again. He gratefully thanked her again mentally) and threw himself and his new device onto the bed.

'Hmm, I wonder if there's an interesting app I can download...?' Tsuna thought suddenly. He grabbed the black device and clicked the App Store. After looking for fifteen minutes, there was one interesting app that caught his attention. VFA. It sounded like a game. He really didnt play much but he needed something on the side that was stress relieving. College did take a toll on you. Especially if you were still deciding which subject and area to major on. So, he downloaded it.

He was so ready to expect something fun and exciting, and at first it seemed that way with the screen opener, but after five minutes of waiting for it to download fully, Tsuna was met with a green screen full of codes and numbers he couldn't decipher.

"What the-?!" Tsuna immediately sat up from his bed, panick shooting through his system. "Is it a virus?! Is that supposed to happen?! Uwah what's going on!"

 ** _Unknown has entered the chatroom_**

' _Hello?'_

The bling noise scared the man. He narrowed his caramel eyes at the device, seeing that someone had sent him a message. "Unknown...?" Tsuna said. "A chatroom!? What kind of game is this?!" He stared.

"Should I reply? Wait no I shouldn't! That's talking to strangers! But if I don't answer... w-what if he hacks into the phone!? Maybe I should call Hayato and ask- agh wait I can't! Our house phone is dead at the moment and he's at work! What should I do!?"

Tsuna pulled on his gravity defying hair, his panick growing. But, he needed to do something. So Tsuna, gulping down his nervousness and fear, grabbed the cursed black Cherri phone, and decided to figure out what this app was or why it was acting like it shouldn't.

 _"_?" Tsuna typed and send it. The reply was too quick that he almost threw the phone towards the wall this time.

 _'Can you see this?'_

' _W-Who are you?'_

 _'I'm sure you're surprised. It's not everyday that you get a text from a stranger.'_

Tsuna felt sweat run down his forehead. This was getting disturbing. Texting? So his app involved something about chatting? With strangers? He thought it was a game!

 _'I'm a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone on my way to the subway station but all it had was his messenger app. I want to find the owner, but I don't see any contact info or call records...'_

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. Strange. A blank phone with only one app? The screen blinked and the young man saw the new incoming messages from Unknown.

 _'I've been sending messages with this app but no reply... All I see is an address and some important looking numbers in the notes. I'd like to go there but i am currently abroad."_

"Abroad? What...?" The brunette's confusion only grew more as the seconds passed by.

' _First... Who are you?'_

' _Me? Oh sorry sorry. I didn't even introduce myself'_ Unknown apologized. ' _I'm just... a student studying abroad. I'm Japanese. I could tell you my name but it doesn't really matter. You won't find me on the search engines. ^^;'_

Tsuna paled. This person didn't sound very trustworthy. And so, Tsuna tried to exit the application instead of replying. It didn't work. The app had frozen the whole phone, making it impossible to exit. Turning off the phone wasn't working either.

 _'But I have a favor to ask... can you help me find the owner of this phone? I know it's strange to have a stranger you barely know ask you this out of the blue, but I'd really appreciate the help.'_

Tsuna blinked. Unknown seemed suspicious, but there was a certain air about him that made Tsuna think he could be a laid back person. That didn't make him trustworthy still. Tsuna, growing agitated at the considered wasted money buying a worthless buggy phone, typed his response back fiercely.

' _Why should I even help you?'_

 _'You're the only clue I have at the moment. And I'd really like to find the owner. Ill make Trinisette happy with my good deed.'_

 _'Trinisette…?'_ Tsuna said in confusion.

 _'Oh... ahaha…Never mind what I said. You must be thinking I'm a weirdo haha. So, will you do me the favor? I promise I'll return it as soon as I return to Japan. I know the place and if you feel insecure at anytime you can just turn around and leave. Please?'_

Tsuna hesitated. If anything, this could be a trap and this person could be lying in order to kidnap him. It happened to him once when he was little. Thank goodness his dad had put a tracking device on his seven year old self or he wouldn't even be in his room alive and breathing air at the moment.

Tsuna got up from his bed and stared at the phone with crossed arms. His intuition was crying like crazy, just like it always did when he sensed bad things coming. But, this was just a phone. Maybe the guy wasn't lying. Maybe he really did want to help out this person that had lost their device. Weird as it may be, he could strangely sense a sincere plead for help. But the crawling, creepy familiar didn't disappear.

Tsuna didn't want to, but his kind side took over him and he did what he thought was right.

He said okay.

Tsuna had quickly emptied his school bag, and put in objects he might need in case he were to be kidnapped at any cost. The brunet knew he was crazy, totally preparing himself for a possible kidnapping, but he was not going to take the risk. Someone had messed with his new phone and did something to it, possibly hacked it and accessed his info inside. He was firstly going to figure out who this individual was, and turn him in. He was not going to run away.

Unknown had sent him an address nearby but very distanced from his home. There were trees, but there was also a bit of city around. When Tsuna arrived at the apartment, and was already in front of the door, his phone vibrated.

' _Did you get there safely?'_

Tsuna looked at the Cherri phone with a straight face. This person was seriously weird. _'…. U-Um yes…?'_

 _'Is there some sort of security number door handle?'_

 _'Y-Yes…'_ Caramel eyes stared at the screen and saw a bunch of numbers all bunched up together in the messenger.

' _Imput these numbers. Maybe it'll let you in,'_ Unknown said.

Tsuna felt lightheaded and sighed. ' _For common courtesy, shouldn't I knock or ring the doorbell first?'_

' _Oh! Right! Sorry, it completely passed my mind. Please do so.'_

Tsuna knocked and waited. No answer. He rung the door bell and waited again. Nothing.

 _'Okay they're not answering.'_

 _'Then go inside.'_

 _' But can I just enter a stranger's house? Its kind of rude…'_ Tsuna typed back again, and gripped his backpack tightly from behind. He should have brought the pepper spray his mom gave to him not too long ago. Curse his luck.

' _I'll give you my info and you can leave it somewhere inside. Thats all there is to it.'_

Tsuna sighed for the up tenth time. _'Okay fine.'_

 _'Th…. an…k..you…'_

Tsuna walked in the small place, gasping as the door closed behind him.

What he found behind the door and with his still glitching Cherri phone was literally something he hadn't bargained for.

And so the wheel of fate began to move.

* * *

 _ **A maybe not really The End.**_


End file.
